


Jake

by viciouswishes



Category: BSG - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaeta goes searching for Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moosesal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/gifts).



Sometimes, Gaeta wonders if Jake made it off New Caprica. As much as he wonders just who saved their dog during the original attack. Gaeta has always been leery of dogs since he was bitten by one as a child. But Jake seemed like an okay dog and he never even barked when Gaeta came around.

He hears Kat shouting at him not to be so glum as he heads for his quarters. Supporting Baltar has made him more enemies than friends. He can tell how they look at him and still feel the burn of tape against his mouth.

Gaeta stays in his room after hours. He doesn't trust night staff to watch his back and there are so many nooks and crannies on Galactica. Sometimes, he wishes that he would've taken up President Roslin's offer to let him stay on the Colonial One.

He always avoids Colonel Tigh in the hallways.

But it's the thought of Jake that makes him wander into the empty cargo bay turned into temporary shelter. He's surprised at just how many people can't afford a spot on a colonial ship and thinks that perhaps Roslin needs to worry about her poor and needy.

Gaeta used to be a true believer. Now he worries as Roslin points to a lion's head.

He continues walking among children clinging to their mothers or adopted families when they were left alone. Gaeta once met a boy whose mother stayed on the surface of Caprica in the hopes that he would survive. He doesn't know if he'll ever have children.

Gaeta turns, hearing his name. Tyrol stands in the middle of the aisle, holding his son. They haven't talked, not since his hands were bound together. But Tyrol's smiling, the child bouncing in his arms.

Before Gaeta can withdraw and make excuses, the child finds its way into Gaeta's own arms and looks up at him with big eyes. "I think he likes you," Tyrol says, hand on Gaeta's shoulder. It's then that Gaeta takes a deep breath of recycled air and grins. Maybe it wasn't Jake he was supposed to find.


End file.
